


Красота

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В убийствах всегда есть красота</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красота

**Author's Note:**

> AU, постканон, упоминания насилия, кастрации, пыток, смерти персонажей

У него было множество шансов умереть, и иногда Джек Кроуфорд всерьез жалел, что этого не произошло. Он мог бы стать еще одной из жертв легендарного Ганнибала Лектера, частью его истории, которую будут помнить еще долго. Иногда ему снились удары ножей или звуки выстрелов, как напоминания о несостоявшихся смертях. 

Но, так или иначе, он выжил, остался здесь, он продолжал работать, беречь хрупкую красоту мира, защищать праведников от чудовищ, останавливать грешников.

Хотя Кроуфорд уже давно перестал верить в бога, — трудно остаться религиозным при такой работе — некоторые христианские концепции по-прежнему казались ему правильными, в особенности — идея первородного греха: человек плох по своей природе, преступен, грешен изначально, и мало однажды решить быть хорошим, чтобы переступить через эту изначальную греховность. Нужно поклясться следовать заповедям и держать клятву, чего бы это ни стоило, вот тогда для тебя распахнутся райские врата. Праведников мало, зато тех, кто поддался своей изначальной греховности, — миллиарды, они живут на каждой улице, в каждом доме. 

Ни один священник не знает о грехе столько же, сколько полицейские или агенты ФБР, ни в одной проповеди не упоминаются чудовища, сравнимые с теми, которые видел Кроуфорд. 

Газеты по-прежнему писали о Ганнибале Лектере: его загадочное исчезновение и то, что тело так и не нашли, как не находят десятки, сотни других тел, уносимых течением прочь каждый год, превратило Лектера в какое-то выдуманное загадочное животное, вроде бигфута: его, кажется, видели там, его следы, возможно, замечены здесь. Таблоиды распухали от свидетельств подслеповатых старушек и пытающихся привлечь к себе внимание юнцов, утверждавших, что видели Лектера живым, здоровым, сидящим где-нибудь в кафе, а публике не надоедала эта тема, как будто во всем мире не осталось никого больше, заслуживающего столь же пристального внимания. 

Кроуфорд знал, что Лектер — далеко не самое страшное чудовище, побывавшее в Балтиморе, и тем более — не последнее. Их будет становиться больше с каждым годом. 

Этот город сошел с ума, и половина сотрудников местного отделения мечтала о том, чтобы перевестись куда угодно — хоть в Детройт, где на улицах валяется больше стреляных гильз, чем пустых сигаретных пачек, но мало кто на самом деле решался бросить Балтимор и написать прошение о переводе: кто-то должен был работать здесь, разгребать дерьмо, ловить убийц, обеспечивать мирное будущее людям, которые хотят дожить до тихой смерти от старости, не став жертвой какого-нибудь очередного психопата. 

В середине осени ФБР помогало полиции поймать насильника, нападавшего с ножом на девушек, — трех он тяжело ранил, еще одну — убил, но, к счастью, поиски не заняли много времени, и его удалось остановить до того, как он сломал жизни новым женщинам. 

Его звали Томас Джилкрист, он был скромным затворником, большую часть дня проводившим в собственной комнате, стены которой он сам неумело изрисовал изображениями не то алых от прилившей крови распахнутых влагалищ, не то продолговатых ран. Он сказал, что любит красивых женщин, вот и все. Обычно с такими полиция справляется самостоятельно, но на этот раз решено было привлечь ФБР, чтобы избежать паники среди населения, — хотя не похоже было, что кто-нибудь собирался паниковать. Большая часть газет не уделила Джилкристу и его жертвам ни строчки. Кроуфорд предпочитал думать, что это к лучшему, насильники, как правило, любят внимание, а меньше всего он хотел бы скрасить Джилкристу ожидание суда. 

Конечно, Кроуфорд не был уверен в том, насколько применимы к Джилкристу подобные трафареты, — но такие мысли стоило убрать как можно дальше, затолкать в самый темный чулан и никогда оттуда не вытаскивать. Кроуфорд каждый день видел слишком много грязи и старался не плодить ее в собственных мыслях. Врач предпочитает думать о болезни каждого отдельного пациента, не обо всей эпидемии; тот, кто смотрит слишком широко, рискует сойти с ума. 

Иногда ему все еще снилась Белла, но теперь ее лицо казалось размытым, как на неудачно отретушированной фотографии. Она уже стала прошлым, как бы сильно Кроуфорд ни пытался ее помнить, день за днем он отдалялся от Беллы, точно она вышла из машины, а он продолжал гнать вперед. В его жизни больше не было красоты. 

В середине декабря на лужайках перед частными домами начали находить трупы детей. От десяти до двенадцати лет, мальчики и девочки, белые, без следов сексуального насилия, они лежали, раскинув руки, глядя на небо, как будто хотели сделать снежного ангела. Причина смерти была одинакова во всех случаях: переохлаждение — убийца, похоже, запирал детей в морозильной камере, через несколько часов вытаскивал, размораживал, отмывал, наряжал в красивую новую одежду, старательно расчесывал волосы. Некоторые дети числились пропавшими, другие — нет, все были из неблагополучных семей, и не за каждым присматривали родители, именно поэтому кто-то и оставлял их во дворах у богатых бездетных пар, точно предлагая забрать к себе. 

Ушло слишком много времени на то, чтобы разгадать этот мотив; без Уилла Грэма дела продвигались медленнее, найти ему замену так и не удалось. 

Но в конце концов убийцу поймали. Уже в январе, после нового года, после пяти убийств. 

Это оказалась пожилая женщина, когда-то работавшая в социальной службе, одна из тех, на кого никто не обращает внимания, такие люди могут расчленять трупы у себя на заднем дворе, и никто даже не заметит — ведь никто не станет заглядывать за забор, к примеру, одинокой вдовы, известной разве что полным неумением печь брауни. На допросе убийца сказала, что хотела подарить дом каждому ребенку — «Такие славные дети, такие умные, красивые, а жили в свинарниках». У нее была немного старомодная стильная стрижка, немного грубоватые руки, недорогая, но умело подобранная одежда, ее соседи вспомнили, как она каждое Рождество разносила свою отвратительную выпечку по всему кварталу, а на Хэллоуин бросала ее в корзинки детям. «Она казалась такой безвредной» — говорили все, как один. Ее звали Элизабет Дуглас, ее адвокат пытался выбить для нее принудительное лечение, но не смог, никто бы не смог. 

Глядя на нее, Кроуфорд вспоминал Лектера и думал о том, что, каким бы выродком тот ни был, детей он не убивал. По крайней мере, подтвержденных случаев не нашлось. Вряд ли дело было в личной морали — скорее, Лектеру казалось недостаточно вкусным детское мясо. 

Кроуфорд не знал, как именно закончилась история Элизабет Дуглас, но готов был поспорить: ей сломали шею в общей душевой или забили до смерти — потому что именно так поступают в женских тюрьмах с детоубийцами. Заключенные, находившиеся рядом с ней, каждый день, каждый час, видели в ее жертвах собственных детей — детей, ждавших их дома — или самих себя, девочек из семей, которым не хватало любви и внутреннего мира. В мужских тюрьмах у детоубийц еще есть шанс выжить — пусть даже сталкиваясь каждый день с насилием, жестокостью, унижениями, отправляясь в больничное крыло снова и снова — но только не в женских. 

Хотел бы Кроуфорд сказать, что случаи Дуглас или Джилкриста оказались уникальными, но это была бы ложь. Потому что люди подвержены первородному греху, и некоторых он уносит в бездну, делает чудовищами. 

Газеты и блоги писали о Ганнибале Лектере, Дуглас упоминалась не везде и только вскользь, без фотографий, без пространных описаний — и то потому, что оставляла своих жертв в приличных районах, на газонах порядочных семей, а не бросала за мусорными баками. Она была заурядна, как и ее жертвы, а значит, не могла сравниться с человеком, сумевшим обмануть ФБР. 

Кто-то из дальних родственников доктора Фредерика Чилтона нашел в его компьютере черновики, зарисовки о Лектере, и теперь планировал издать книгу. Кроуфорд уже видел ее на полках книжных магазинов: какое-то время она неизбежно продержится среди бестселлеров, но рано или поздно окажется на самых дальних полках, где-то между откровениями похищенных инопланетянами и советами для начинающих экзорцистов. Когда-нибудь Ганнибал Лектер выйдет из моды — на смену ему придет кто-то другой, о нем тоже будут писать книги, рассказывать в ток-шоу, на совершенных им убийствах будут основывать сюжеты детективных сериалов. 

Кроуфорд понимал: нужно просто немного подождать, и Лектер станет еще одним безликим, безымянным призраком. Таким же, как Элизабет Дуглас, или Томас Джилкрист, или, возможно, чуть более известным — вроде Зодиака или Джека Потрошителя, в самом худшем случае, — но его история все равно исчезнет из виду. 

Точно так же Кроуфорд понимал и то, что он не сможет возненавидеть чудовище, которое придет Лектеру на смену, с той же силой, какими бы жестокими ни были его преступления. Лектер был особым случаем, частным, личным: он смеялся Кроуфорду в лицо, обманывал его, причем обманывал успешно, он был рядом так долго, видел все изнутри. К тому же, Лектер лишил их Грэма, без которого работать оказалось намного сложнее. 

Будь с ними сейчас Грэм, они вышли бы на Дуглас намного быстрее, еще хотя бы пара детей осталась бы жива и получила бы шанс стать нормальными людьми.

Без Грэма команде оставалось только просеивать песок, не отбрасывая ни одну гипотезу до тех пор, пока она не окажется абсолютно опровергнута. Утомительная и грязная работа. 

То, каково было принимать помощь лично от Лектера, пока Грэм сходил с ума в тюрьме, Кроуфорд был бы рад вовсе стереть из своей головы — слишком опасные мысли цеплялись к воспоминаниям об этих расследованиях. Лектер был не просто близко — он подошел вплотную, дышал с Кроуфордом одним воздухом. 

И еще он сказал, что во всех убийствах есть нечто прекрасное — с точки зрения того, кто их совершил, и важно об этом помнить. «Нужно только найти его точку зрения, — пояснил Лектер, глядя на небо, — и тогда легко будет узнать, кому она принадлежит». 

Именно это делал Грэм: представлял, что он убил всех этих людей, и пытался понять, ради чего. Кроуфорд не был уверен, что смог бы повторить нечто подобное. Возможно, для такого требовался особый склад ума, а возможно, достаточно было отсутствия желания спасти собственный разум от соприкосновения с чем-то гораздо более пугающим, чем вид трупов, вывернутых наизнанку очередным безумцем, раскроившим жертву так, что она уже перестала напоминать человека. 

В марте на одной из городских свалок нашли изуродованный труп мужчины средних лет: лицо было разрезано «улыбкой Глазго», от уха до уха, глаза — выколоты, сухожилия на ногах подрублены, кожа частично снята, несколько пальцев отрезаны — и хуже всего было то, что большая часть повреждений уже успела зажить, его разделали не сразу. На лодыжках и запястьях виднелись ссадины, оставленные кандалами. 

Вскрытие только подтвердило данные первичного осмотра: кто-то держал этого человека у себя, кормил, мыл, медленно уродовал день за днем, бережно обрабатывая раны, чтобы они не загноились. Для такого требуется много терпения и свободного времени. Кроуфорд смотрел на него, слушая перечисление мелких деталей, добавлявших подробности к уже сложившейся картине, — тело отчищено средством для влажной уборки, но два образца ДНК все же удалось выделить, а еще на волосах также остались более старые следы шампуня, есть признаки удушения ремнем и анальной пенетрации, на предплечьях заметны следы от иголок, не только инъекционные, в желудке найдены овощи и рыба, пальцы отрезаны совсем недавно. Убийцы были очень терпеливыми. 

Человек, лежащий на столе в морге, всегда выглядит одиноко, потерянно: кто-то забрал его жизнь, а значит, кто-то другой теперь должен был найти преступника и восстановить справедливость. Это звучало высокопарно, отдавало дешевым пафосом газетных статей, но Кроуфорд действительно верил в подобный подход или хотел убедить самого себя в том, что верил. Справедливость, порядок, борьба со злом — которое нельзя победить, но, по крайней мере, иногда удается отодвинуть от жизни нормальных людей, — ради этого он когда-то поступил в полицейскую академию, ради этого пошел дальше, мимо трупов, преступников и тех, кто не выдержал, перевелся на более спокойную работу. 

Кроуфорд старался — пусть даже получалось не всегда — держаться за свой прежний идеализм, от которого остались одни лохмотья. 

Глядя в пустые глазницы мертвеца, наполовину прикрытого простыней, Кроуфорд подумал: нужно нечто большее, чем просто ненависть или сексуальные отклонения, чтобы сотворить с человеком такое. Безумие — слишком размытый термин, но именно это слово и пришло ему в голову. 

К счастью, не все безумцы так же опасны и так же умны, как Лектер, — охота на большинство из них проходит гораздо быстрее.

На этот раз поиски убийцы заняли не слишком много времени: иногда правда лежит на поверхности, нужно только знать, куда именно тянуться, чтобы ее достать. 

Убитого звали Майкл Уитред, в последний раз его видели в баре «Серебряные звезды» почти четыре месяца назад — время от времени он играл там на старом рояле и получал за это несколько баксов. После очередного выступления он пропал, перестал отвечать на телефонные звонки, кто-то из соседей заявил в полицию об исчезновении. Обычная история, в Балтиморе постоянно происходит нечто подобное. Такие, как Уитред, чаще бросают все и уезжают, выкинув в окно автобуса банковские карточки с превышенным лимитом, чем становятся жертвами преступлений, неудивительно, что никто особенно не старался его найти. 

Пока он был всего лишь пропавшим без вести одиноким холостяком, исчезновение Уитреда никого особенно не волновало, полиция спустила расследование на тормозах, но после обнаружения трупа оказалось, что довести дело до завершения не так уж и сложно, нужно было лишь внимательно проследить путь Уитреда от «Серебряных звезд» до дома — он не смог поймать попутку и отправился пешком, прошел через тоннель и бесследно исчез вскоре после этого, растворился, как призрак. 

На этот раз команде не пришлось просеивать множество разных гипотез, чтобы найти истину, — достаточно было перебрать показания свидетелей: тех, кто видел возвращавшегося домой Уитреда, бармена из «Серебряных звезд», перечислившего всех, кто приходил послушать его игру, соседей, утверждавших, что видели странную женщину незадолго до похищения. 

После того, как все осколки были собраны в единое целое, выяснить правду оказалось несложно. 

Если бы полиция потратила немного больше времени и сил, они смогли бы найти Уитреда еще живым, спасти его — хотя Кроуфорд был не уверен, что тот бы захотел жить без глаз, без половины пальцев на правой руке, с головой, полной воспоминаний о произошедшем.

Мысль о том, что жертва все равно не захотела бы жить, — дешевое утешение, но, как правило, ничего лучше найти не удается. 

Уитреда похитили две женщины немного моложе него, это было продуманное преступление: одна из них жила на окраине, у нее был большой пустой дом, где несложно оказалось найти лишнюю комнату, обить стены войлоком, вделать в одну из них пару стальных колец — их вытащили после убийства, но остались не особенно старательно заделанные дыры. Штукатурка еще не просохла полностью. В ванной стоял полупустой флакон кошачьего шампуня — состав совпал с тем, остатки которого обнаружились на волосах Уитреда. Анализ ДНК занял у лаборатории больше времени, но еще до получения утвердительного ответа все было очевидно, ясно как божий день.

Кроуфорд провел добрую четверть часа в комнате, где Уитред провел последние месяцы своей жизни, и попытался представить себе, каково это — оказаться в подобной ситуации. Наверное, эта комната задумывалась как зимний сад: широкое окно под самым потолком, утепленный пол — такие обычно легко впитывают запахи, поэтому Кроуфорду казалось, что, несмотря на химическую вонь чистящего средства, он может почуять пот, мочу и кровь. 

Когда-то, много лет назад, они с Беллой вдруг заговорили о том, насколько по-разному мужчины и женщины представляют себе насилие. О том, что для большинства женщин оказаться в руках пары мужчин — худший кошмар, даже для тех, которые любят поиграть с мужем в изнасилование, а вот многие мужчины скажут, что не отказались бы от похищения озабоченными женщинами. 

Интересно, сказал ли бы что-то такое Майкл Уитред, приходило ли ему в голову, что кому-нибудь из его слушателей может захотеться приковать его к стене на четыре месяца? 

Похитительниц звали Сьюзен Остин и Николь Франклин, они познакомились на форуме любителей кошек несколько лет назад. У Николь был муж и ребенок, у Сьюзен — только чистый дом и странные сексуальные фантазии. 

«Он был красивым, — сказала одна из них на допросе, — поэтому мы захотели с ним поиграть. Но когда мы закончили играть, он уже не был красивым, поэтому мы от него избавились». В ее словах не было ничего похожего на раскаяние, только сожаление ребенка, сломавшего куклу — дорогую, но не самую любимую. 

Кроуфорд вдруг подумал, что Уитреда вряд ли можно было бы назвать «красивым» — обычный мужчина средних лет, высокий, но худой, с жидкими волосами и плохими зубами, он едва ли напоминал телезвезду. Однако что-то в нем очаровало этих женщин, иначе они выбрали бы кого-нибудь другого. Точно так же жертвы Джилкриста не были красивыми в том смысле, который принято вкладывать в это слово, — обычные девушки, невысокие, хрупкие, с маленькой грудью и ничем не запоминающимися лицами, но почему-то именно их он захотел изнасиловать и ударить ножом в живот, нанося продолговатую рану, похожую на влагалище. 

Лектер сказал, что нужно смотреть глазами убийцы, чтобы увидеть красоту в его преступлении, — потому что все по-настоящему ужасные поступки совершаются ради красоты. 

Кроуфорд не знал, хочет ли он смотреть глазами убийцы, — даже если для этого не обязательно сходить с ума. 

Он подумал, что, возможно, Уитред был хорошим пианистом, лучше, чем те, кто обычно мучает расстроенные инструменты в пригородных барах, — и именно поэтому Остин и Франклин решили похитить именно его. Вот почему они отрезали ему пальцы перед убийством — не ради беспомощности, тогда бы это сделали в самом начале, и не по причине какого-то сексуального фетиша — а чтобы Уитред точно перестал быть пианистом. В конце концов, Остин и Франклин уничтожили то, что по их мнению, представляло из себя самую его суть. После этого Уитред перестал быть красивым и им оставалось только убить его, а потом — выбросить на свалку. 

На пару месяцев словосочетание «одинокая кошатница» обрело зловещие оттенки, хотя, справедливости ради, Остин вряд ли можно было назвать одинокой. 

Желтые газеты обвесили историю Франклин и Остин пикантными подробностями, какой-то недоучившийся психолог в статье на целый разворот утверждал, что они могли быть любовницами, но страх перед общественным мнением заставил их похитить мужчину, и, по всей вроятности, вступить с ним в интимную связь. Кроуфорд подумал, что, возможно, Лектер назвал бы эту безумную теорию попыткой нащупать красоту, увидеть нечто великолепное в первооснове убийства. 

Время от времени Кроуфорд решал бросить читать газеты и отслеживать блоги о преступлениях, но у него не получалось, он снова и снова ловил себя на том, что просматривал криминальную хронику. Как будто пытался узнать из нее, чем на самом деле кончились истории, начало которых он сам держал в руках, смыкая на чьих-нибудь запястьях наручники. Все равно что жевать на пустой желудок дешевую жвачку: мерзкий вкус, никакого удовольствия, но тебя стошнит от голода, если ты вдруг решишь ее выплюнуть. 

Кроуфорду оставалось одно: не останавливаться. 

Поздней весной они ловили еще одного убийцу-мужчину, более жестокого и немного более сообразительного, чем Джилкрист. Он влезал в дома, убивал семьи из пистолета с глушителем, оставляя только матерей. Им он перерезал глотки, отрезал лица, а потом — насиловал трупы. Его можно было бы принять за подражателя Фрэнсису Долорхайду, если бы не некоторые детали: он не разбивал зеркала, не перетаскивал трупы, только включал свет в той комнате, где убивал женщину, а когда заканчивал, срезал ее лицо опасной бритвой. У него не всегда получалось сделать это ровно, он скорее кромсал жертв, чем свежевал, ему не хватало терпения, но, похоже, это его не огорчало. 

Сходство с Долорхайдом — которого не забыли исключительно из-за Лектера — привлекало внимание газетчиков, но они писали обычную чушь, мало связанную с реальностью, если бы не имена жертв, даже сам преступник не опознал бы совершенных им убийств среди размытых описаний и невнятных теорий. 

Поиски начали с окружения первых двух семей — Портеров и Стини — и нашли пересечение: Питера Нуриша. Он год проработал доставщиком пиццы, несколько раз привозил заказы Стини, а потом устроился в строительную компанию, делавшую ремонт в гостиной Портеров. Он сказал, что остальных женщин просто замечал на улицах и незаметно за ними наблюдал — это было похоже на правду: может, Нуриша и несложно было заметить, но смотреть на него вряд ли бы кто-нибудь захотел. Он напоминал персонажа из дешевого слэшера: уродливая луковицеобразная голова мистера Гринча, маленький рот, выпученные глаза, копна густых темно-каштановых волос, похожих на звериную шерсть. Легко было представить себе его на киноэкране, мчащимся за вопящей девицей, одетой в короткое платье, — но Нуриш убивал на самом деле, не в какой-нибудь очередной «Резне болельщиц». 

«Я срезал их лица, чтобы забрать их красоту», — Нуриш улыбнулся во время допроса. У него были белые, ровные зубы человека, который тратит на уход за ними немало времени и денег. Наверное, он надеялся, что зубы отвлекут внимание от уродливого лица. 

Насильники, убийцы, похитители — все они видели красоту совсем рядом с собой, достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы ее заполучить. 

Первородный грех — копия греха первых людей. Ева, не задумываясь, взяла запретный плод: он показался ей красивым, спелым, так и просился в раскрытую ладонь. У Адама потекли слюнки, когда он почувствовал запах надкушенного Евой плода. Вот так они оба не смогли сдержаться, и теперь люди рождались с этой проклятой тягой к красоте.

Лучше всего приходится тем, кто видит красоту в пластмассовых котятах из каталогов распродажных подарков, слышит ее в словах телепроповедника или песнях воскресного хит-парада, чувствует вкус в холодной бутылке дешевого пива. Для Ганнибала Лектера красота была во вкусе человеческого мяса, для Уилла Грэма — во взгляде из глаз убийцы, в возможности раскрыть тайну, для Питера Нуриша — в том, чтобы отрезать лицо у мертвой женщины. Так они придавали своему миру завершенность. 

Кроуфорд не видел красоты нигде. Он продолжал работать, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось уйти, но теперь, понимая, что очередной ублюдок отправится в тюрьму или психушку, он не ощущал облегчения, мир не обретал гармонии. 

Глядя на Нуриша, Кроуфорд вдруг представил себе, как сбивает его со стула одним ударом, наклоняется ближе и достает нож. Носить при себе военный нож — хорошая привычка. Нуриш был невысоким, некрупным, наручники делали его беспомощным, Кроуфорду оставалось только отключить камеру в комнате для допросов. Он представил, как ставит одну ногу Нуришу на шею, тот скулит, пытается выкрутиться, но не брыкается по-настоящему, а потом Кроуфорд наклоняется и расстегивает его ширинку, чтобы вытащить съежившийся член — Нуриш знает, к чему идет, он плачет, дергается, просит остановиться; как бы сильно его ни пугал нож, пистолет все равно страшнее. Не отводя взгляда от улыбающегося Нуриша, рассказывавшего об убийствах, Кроуфорд представил себе, как, обхватив у самого основания, режет член поперек — Нуриш успевает обоссаться от страха и его моча смешивается с кровью, но Кроуфорд не разменивается на мелочи вроде отвращения, он отбрасывает отрезанный кусок под стол и опускает липкую руку ниже, чтобы нашарить еще и яйца. 

Кроуфорд знал, что может это сделать, и, возможно, один раз ему даже простят: он слишком хорош, его команда спасла многих людей, остановила многие преступления. Но еще он знал, что если пойдет на такое один раз, то уже не сможет остановиться и при каждом следующем аресте будет мечтать повторить все снова. 

Нуриш убил троих детей для того, чтобы изнасиловать их матерей, его вполне могли бы кастрировать в камере предварительного заключения или уже в тюрьме, Кроуфорд был всего лишь первым из тех, кому предоставлялся шанс.

Нуриш продолжал что-то говорить — кажется, он рассказывал о своем несчастном детстве, исчезнувшем отце, матери, которая слишком много времени тратила на работу, — но Кроуфорд уже не слушал, только снова и снова прокручивал в голове только что вызревшую фантазию: блестящие от крови руки, прилипающие к ним темные лобковые волосы, скукожившийся член Нуриша, едва не выскальзывающий из пальцев с каждым движением лезвия. 

Кроуфорд думал о том, что однажды не сможет сдержаться. Очередной убийца, насильник или похититель доведет его до предела, желание справедливости исказится, он станет ангелом-мстителем, очищающим землю от греха, или что-нибудь еще в этом духе. Кроуфорд не особенно любил подобные высокопарные формулировки.

Он знал, что из себя представляют ангелы смерти, и понимал: он сам вполне может стать одним из тех, на кого охотится, — такое случается время от времени, однажды Кроуфорду даже самому довелось арестовать такого. Давно, еще во время службы в полиции, — отставной старший детектив устроил охоту на уличных наркоторговцев, и газеты называли его «народным мстителем», люди на улицах и в барах говорили о нем, как о последнем честном человеке в городе, а Кроуфорд тогда посчитал его просто сумасшедшим, устроившим кровавую баню. 

Теперь он понимал: дело в стремлении к красоте, желании привести мир в соответствие с собственными представлениями о порядке: убить тех, кто заслуживает смерти, немного качнуть мир в правильную сторону. 

Именно ради этого Кроуфорд пытался убить Лектера, дважды — и он все еще помнит, каково это: вот так держать чужую жизнь обеими руками, знать, что можешь ее прервать или изменить навсегда. Ощущение порядка и красоты завершенности мира точно переполняло Кроуфорда, билось в его горле, расходилось по всему телу, выплескивалось наружу. 

Он заставил себя выбросить из головы все лишние фантазии, все мысли, которые казались ему неуместными, быстро вышел из комнаты, и, бросив пару слов на прощание, вернулся домой, говоря самому себе, что этот день просто был слишком долгим, ему нужно отдохнуть. 

В последнее время он часто засыпал, включив выпуск новостей, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, и вечер допроса Нуриша не стал исключением. 

Кроуфорд сел на диван, включил телевизор: катастрофы, войны, эпидемии где-то далеко, в другом мире, — как будто Балтимора вовсе не существует или он находится где-то бесконечно далеко ото всей грязи, всей жестокости, всех смертей. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Кроуфорд начал старательно выкидывать из своей головы все лишние мысли, одну за другой, до тех пор, пока не осталась одна только пустота. Он попытался вспомнить Беллу, но теперь ее образ стал еще более невнятным, она превратилась в бесформенный призрак, и тогда Кроуфорд оставил попытки. Не думать ни о чем тоже было приятно: никаких проблем, никаких вопросов, дело закрыто, а работу за него смогут завершить другие. 

Все хорошо, ничего нет, не о чем беспокоиться. 

Сквозь гул несущихся из телевизора голосов Кроуфорд увидел самого себя со стороны: он стоял над трупом очередного подонка с окровавленным ножом в руках, а потом вдруг появились полицейские, и он пытался что-то им объяснить, оправдаться, рассказать о причинах, но полицейские его даже не слушали, они молча вытащили оружие, ослепленные красотой убийства точно так же, как он сам.


End file.
